This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many different types of barbecue grills are known for cooking and/or smoking meats and other types of food. These grills can generally be divided into two types: gas-fueled grills and charcoal grills. Gas-fueled grills commonly use liquid propane or natural gas as the primary fuel for cooking food over gas burners. In contrast, charcoal grills are configured to hold and burn charcoal to generate heat for cooking food. Of these two grill types, charcoal grills are widely regarded by grilling enthusiasts as imparting the best flavor to foods. Charcoal grills are commonly available in a variety of configurations including, for example, kettle-style charcoal grills, barrel-style charcoal grills, kamado-style charcoal grills, etc.